One Rainy Night
by miku
Summary: One rainy night, a certain fire demon visited a certain redhead after a certain incident ^_^


One Rainy Night 

By Unknown™ Author

---

Disclaimer: All YuYu Hakusho cast are not mine. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The story is of no connection to any series/chapter/volume/etc of the said anime.

---

**One Rainy Night **(sequel to Going Pass the Boundary)

As usual, Kurama was sitting in front of his study table, chewing the tip of his pencil, making his homework in Calculus. It was raining. It was cold. And he was wearing a sweatshirt to wrap him warm. The window opened and he needed not to look at the visitor to know that he was Hiei.

"You go grab some towel at the cabinet. You're soak, I'm sure," Kurama suggested without turning to the koorime. The latter just snorted, pulled his wet white scarf and black top away, and took off his boots. 

"Had a fight with Mukuro again?" 

Kurama recalled the incident when Mukuro drove Hiei away from her because of the memory of her father. But they already patched that up. Hiei only answered him with another, "Hn." The redhead sighed and turned, faced his friend, only to sigh again.

"Then what is it?" Kurama demanded. Hiei only came to him whenever he needed something. Hiei's not the type who would visit someone without any important reason. The rain became stronger. 

"Nothing," was Hiei's simple and firm answer.

Kurama arched one delicate eyebrow upon hearing Hiei's reply. _Really? Nothing? Oh come on! You are not like that,_ Kurama thought but decided not to pursue the topic and immediately return to his homework. "Dry yourself. You'll get sick."

Hiei took a towel and dried himself. Then he leaned at the wall with arms crossed at his chest, eyes staring at the redhead who was busy doing his homework.

Kurama was almost finished with his lesson when Hiei asked, "How's Yusuke?" The question made Kurama frown.

"Why are you asking me about him? Why don't visit him if you're interested?" he answered Hiei's inquisition with another question.

"I thought you might know."

Realization struck Kurama. So Hiei probably heard about what happened – that's why he's here to mock him. They did nothing wrong! Why did everybody seem to be affected very much?!

"Hiei, go get straight to the point. What do you want to tell me?" he asked with a calm but livid tone. 

"Why did you sleep with him?"

"I did not sleep with him!" Kurama shouted irritatingly. He stood up rashly recklessly shoving the chair in the process. 

"You did."

The redhead bit his lower lip trying to calm himself knowing that shouting would only cause nothing and would only prove him guilty. "We did not want that to happen. We were drunk."

Hiei just stared studying him. Kurama was breathing deeply to control his temper. He then took the chair and attempted to sit and continue his homework when Hiei spoke again. "So that means that I could kill Yusuke if I'm drunk and be excused with doing it?"

Kurama's eyes widened upon recognizing one word to summarize Hiei's presence. Jealousy? He took a deep breath and faced the fire demon again.

"Hiei, we did not want that to happen. Why could you not understand it?" he asked pleadingly hoping that his friend would somehow open his mind.

"Because I can't Kurama! Dammit!" he yelled, swinging both hands at his side, stamping his foot upon slightly turning. Hiei actually showed emotion? 

Kurama's lips just parted attempting to speak but no words came out. He could not understand his friend either. Why couldn't he mind his own business and spend his emotion with Mukuro. He could not understand him. He knew that Hiei loves Mukuro but why is he jealous? He sighed, closed his eyes and sat. 

"How did you know it anyway?"

"Heard it from Genkai's temple. Keiko talked about it with Genkai."

"So… 'Baasan knew it now…."

"Kurama…"

"Hiei, please. I told you and you would not listen. We were drunk. We did not know what happened until we woke up. And we're regretful about it. What more do you want to hear?"

"Did you have feelings about it? For him?"

Kurama could not understand the question. But he's beginning to believe that the koorime was jealous. "Feelings about it," Kurama laughed sadly and unbelievingly, "Yeah, I felt very stupid, very remorseful, very pathetic, very embarrassed! For him? Maybe what's he feeling right now – sorry! Now, did I answer all your questions?"

Hiei did not answer and but only stared at him with unreadable expression in his ruby eyes. 

"Everybody now thinks that we were getting it on! I couldn't believe them. Why did they seem to be very shallow now? I'm hoping that at least 'Baasan would understand and that things would be clear at last, but, I don't know…" Kurama murmured desperately and now chewing his lip. 

Hiei walked slowly towards him and Kurama already expected for another insult. However, he was surprised when Hiei gently touched and lifted his sunken face, moved his hand and pulled Kurama's shoulder towards him resulting to a warm and sincere embrace. 

Kurama was stunned. He never felt such gentleness from Hiei ever since the beginning of their friendship. However, he was relieved knowing that Hiei somehow understood. He rested his head to the compact chest of the koorime and closed his eyes, the tears he was suppressing before now escaped freely from his closed eyes, shoulders trembling from the long concealed pain. Hiei wrapped his arms tighter and rested his head to the kitsune's sweet-smelling hair. Kurama felt Hiei's lips brushed slightly against his forehead and he shivered a little. 

They stayed like that for a long time until Kurama stopped crying. 

"Thank you," Kurama uttered softly after calming himself. Hiei did not reply. "Thank you for being kind to me," he continued knowing fully well his words. Yes. Although it seemed that Hiei was cold and aloof, there was still something in his actions for the kitsune that declares his concern to him. And being cared for by someone like Hiei is already a big thing to be grateful at. The rain was slowly settling down.  

"Kurama…" at last, Hiei finally spoke.

"Hm?" 

"You would never do that again, right?" 

Kurama sighed and slowly released himself from the embrace. He looked deeply at Hiei's eyes trying to read the emotion in those crimson pools. "You don't trust me?" he sounded a little hurt – just very little.

"Not that."

The redhead weakly smiled then touched Hiei's face lightly, "Where you then jealous?"

Hiei did not answer but only stared pleadingly at him and Kurama knew the answer right away. But still, he was asking himself 'why' and at last he managed to put it to words. "Hiei, why?"

The koorime just looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you…" he paused searching for the right word. Why are you jealous? Why do you care so much about me? Why, when you already have Mukuro? But he had no strength and guts to ask about Hiei's feeling thinking that he might scare his friend.

Hiei faintly smiled and pulled Kurama closer to him and wrapped his arms around the redhead's slender waist. Kurama smiled and snuggled closer asking no more questions. It was still not clear to him, but what matters now was that Hiei cares for him. And that should be enough. 

#OWARI#

---

**Unknown™:** Was that boring? Sorry. Just got the inspiration from the rain and nothing more. You might be asking, "Where's Going Pass the Boundary? I have never read that!" Well, this should be a sequel to that story because it happened **before** this story, but then, I guess I'll write it as a flashback. Lemon? Lime? Maybe… I'm not good with it but… I dunno… I like yaoi… I read lime, lemon, dark lemon, NC-17, but… I never succeeded writing one. Oh well… Ja! Thanks for reading! Ah, ow, you want to send me flames, feedback, suggestion? E-mail me then. Babai!


End file.
